Mi debut en una porno
by Gaby Black Felton
Summary: Hermione debe hacer un trabajo con Harry y Ron, pero ellos junto a Malfoy tienen otros planes... este fic contiene LEMON MUY EXPLÍCITO,CASI VIOLACIÓN, TRIOS, CUARTETOS ORGÍAS O COMO QUIERAN. NO APTO PARA MENORES.
1. Chapter 1

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Hitto que me permitió hacer una adaptación.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Contenido sexual muy explícito.

* * *

Hermione era una linda estudiante de secundaria. Aplicada, cariñosa, algo cambiante en sus emociones. Podría pasar como una típica y común alumna de la secundaria Hogwarts, pero no para todos, para algunos ella era mucho más que eso.

Era de día en el colegio, Hermione mordía su lápiz a la espera del Profesor Draco Malfoy, quien tenía la capacidad de sacarte el aire con solo una sonrisa.

El Profesor Draco Malfoy era un maestro nuevo, recién había ingresado un mes atrás.

Hermione sentía cierta atracción por él, ¿y quién no? era un joven y apuesto profesor; claro que Hermione sentía una mayor a tracción por algunos de sus compañeros: Harry Potter le quitaba el aliento con su tranquila personalidad, y Ron, el pelirrojo fastidioso se le hacía… tierno, y eso era algo que le atraía también. Ella pensaba que ninguno le prestaba verdadera atención, cuán equivocada estaba…

—Tendrán una semana para realizar el trabajo— dijo el Profesor Draco Malfoy — además de la investigación escrita deben presentar un video, documentando la forma en la que realizaron el trabajo. Los pondré en grupos de tres, así que espero trabajen bien— añadió levantando la lista con los grupos que había conformado — Luna, Neville y Seamus, son el grupo uno; Colin, Dean y Hannah son el grupo dos; Ron, Harry y Hermione son el grupo tres…

Mientras continuaba dictando los grupos Hermione brincó en su asiento entusiasmada, le había tocado con los chicos más lindos del salón ¿podía ser mejor?

—Mañana trabajaremos aquí, Ron traes la cámara y nos quedamos después de clases— avisó Harry, de un momento al otro tomó el liderazgo del grupo, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros protestó.

Al día siguiente Hermione esperaba ansiosa el término de la clase. Cuando todo se fueron los tres permanecieron en el salón.

—Traje un libro que nos servirá y mi laptop— dijo Hermione muy entusiasmada por empezar.

—Ron pon la cámara y cierra la puerta— dijo Harry, ignorando por completo a la joven de cabello marrón.

El pelirrojo hizo caso de inmediato. Puso la videocámara en un trípode apuntando al escritorio del maestro y trancó la puerta con llave.

Hermione miró algo extrañada esa acción.

— ¿Por qué la cámara está ahí?— les preguntó

—Porque es ahí donde trabajaremos— dijo Harry con una sensual sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a su compañera para que se levantase.

Los dos chicos llevaron a Hermione hacia la mensa y la levantaron para que se sientase sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de los libros?— preguntó sin entender nada.

Fue callada por un beso de Ron. Mantuvo su expresión de sorpresa al sentirlo besarla y meter su lengua de una forma sensual y atrevida.

—No la acapares— protestó Harry molesto haciéndolo a un lado.

Antes de que Hermione pueda decir nada Harry la besaba de la misma forma. Ella no entendía nada, ¿por qué la besaban de pronto? ¿Qué tenían planeado? Lo cierto era que le encantaba, no sabía quién besaba mejor, pero de un momento a otro se encontró intercalando besos con ambos, intercambiando saliva de una forma apasionada.

Cuando los tres respiraban agitadamente Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica.

—Esperen ¿Por qué…?— intentó decir Hermione entre los gemidos que ambos chicos le sacaban.

—No creíste que trabajaríamos en serio ¿verdad? ¿O que nos tocó juntos por coincidencia?— le susurró Harry al oído.

—Hermione ¿eres virgen?— preguntó Ron mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa del uniforme.

Ella se ruborizó ante la pregunta y no se animaba a contestar.

—Ron te hizo una pregunta, contesta— dijo Harry con tono autoritario mientras ambos chicos desabotonaban la camisa de ella.

—Sí, lo soy— afirmó avergonzada.

Ambos chicos sonrieron con lujuria y continuaron acariciándola. Ron pasaba las manos por las piernas de la joven, llegando por debajo de su corta falda de uniforme.

Harry acariciaba su vientre y subía suavemente hasta sus pechos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un sujetador rosa.

Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder, sabía a donde iban todas esas caricia, Ron y Harry le harían el amor ¡ambos! Intento reaccionar ante ese pensamiento y recordó que el video cámara estaba filmando.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No soy una cualquiera!— gritó intentando levantarse, pero ambos la sujetaron con fuerza.

—Pues ya eres nuestra Hermione, de acá no nos vamos hasta que dejes de ser virgen— dijo Harry mientras metía su mano por debajo del sujetador rosa y le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Hermione lanzó un gemido involuntario y Ron se emocionó.

— ¡Yo también!— dijo como un niño pequeño y metió la mano por debajo del sujetador y acarició el pecho izquierdo de la chica.

Hermione gemía suavemente al sentir ambas manos tomando posesión de sus senos. Se excitaba más y más y sabía que no podría parar.

Ambos chicos la soltaron. Harry se subió al escritorio y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Subió el sujetador, dejando expuestos los rosáceos pezones de Hermione.

Ron se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó la falda. Hermione cruzó las piernas e intentó bajarla la falda, pero Harry le sostuvo los brazos.

—Ya estás mojada Hermione— Ron tocó su entre pierna sobre la ropa interior y Hermione sintió vergüenza y placer al mismo tiempo.

Harry soltó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. La tomó del mentó y la besó, recorría con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la muchacha y con las manos apretaba sus pechos.

Ron le abrió las piernas y la acarició en su entrepierna un poco más, para luego besarla en ese privado lugar, logrando que las húmedas braguitas se mojen todavía más.

Hermione se excitaba cada vez más con las caricias, sentía que su intimidad palpitaba. Después de unos minutos Ron se levantó y Harry dejó de besarla. Ella respiraba agitada, totalmente acalorada.

Ron tomó el video cámara y Harry bajó a Hermione del escritorio, como si supieran exactamente qué hacer.

—Arrodíllate—, le ordenó a Hermione.

Ella obedeció, se puso de rodillas y Harry le separó las piernas. Sin previo aviso le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas. Hermione sintió una terrible vergüenza, más cuando le levantó la falda y Ron hizo un acercamiento a ese íntimo lugar.

La chica intentó levantarse y el pelinegro la sostuvo con fuerza.

—No escapes— dijo quitándose la corbata del uniforme. Ron dejó la cámara a un lado y lo ayudo a atar las manos de la chica en su espalda, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

Mientras Ron filmaba de nuevo, Harry, sin ninguna clase de decoro, comenzó a acariciarle la entre pierna. Hermione gemía fuertemente.

—Ahgg Harry… — gesticulaba mientras él acariciaba su vagina, introducía sus dedos, sólo un poco para humedecerlos. Luego se los llevó a la boca, saboreando la humedad de la chica.

Después de chuparlos bien, volvió a repetir la acción, jugó con la entrepierna y el clítoris de Hermione, metiendo la punta de los dedos y sacándolos totalmente mojados.

—Chupa— le ordenó aproximando los dedos al rostro de la sonrojada chica.

Ella volteó la cara, no quería probar sus propios líquidos, pero él la forzó a abrir la boca. Mientras le metía los dedos en la boca usó la otra mano para seguir masturbándola. Poco a poco ella disfrutaba más, pasaba la lengua por los de dos de Harry y disfrutaba de la sensación en su entrepierna.

Ron se relamía mientras filmaba el rostro de la joven y luego bajaba y hacía un acercamiento de lo que ocurría debajo de la falda.

La erección de ambos chicos ya era grande, sus miembros reclamaban atención. Ron devolvió la cámara a su lugar y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, metió la mano y liberó su gran miembro, el cual Hermione miró con sorpresa.

—Dale una mejor utilidad a tu lengua— le dijo aproximando su pene al rostro de ella. Harry le quitó los dedos de la boca y dejó que Ron le introdujera su erecta masculinidad.

Hermione ya estaba tan presa de la pasión que dejaba que ellos le hiciesen lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando Harry no dejase de masturbarla de esa deliciosa forma, ella haría lo que fuera.

Inexpertamente lamió el miembro. Ron, impaciente como siempre, no espero más y la jaló del cabello, haciendo que Hermione meta en su boca casi todo su pene.

—Eso es Hermione, saboréalo, succiona y mueve la lengua— le indicó el pelirrojo, comenzando a gemir por la excelente sensación.

Hermione apenas se dio cuenta cuando un sonido indicó que alguien abría la puerta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresiva mirada del Profesor Draco Malfoy.

No puedo más que sentirse aterrada y extremadamente avergonzada. Ahí estaba ella, con la camisa abierta, el sujetador arriba de sus senos, sus bragas en las rodillas, Harry metiéndole mano en la entrepierna y ella chupándole el miembro a Ron.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione intentó quitarse el miembro de la boca, pero Ron sostenía su cabeza. Ninguno de los chicos parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Ya está lista?— preguntó el profesor aflojándose la corbata.

—Sí, ya está a punto— dijo Harry.

Hermione no salía de su asombro.

Malfoy se sentó en la silla y los miró esperando que continúen.

—Vamos, sigue Hermione— Ron movió su miembro dentro de ella, embistiendo lentamente en su boca. Hermione no vio más opción que seguir. Que Malfoy la viese en esa situación le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le agradaba, sobre todo por la expresión de lujuria y deseo que él tenía en ese momento.

Harry dejó de darle placer y al igual que Ron sacó su gran miembro del pantalón.

—A mí también Hermione— pidió con su impasible voz. Hermione dejó de degustar a Ron y metió el otro miembro a su boca, chupando y succionando como Ron le había indicado, sintiendo casi tanto placer como el pelinegro.

—Eso es Hermione… si… ahhh... lo haces delicioso— dijo Harry entre gemidos.

— ¿Verdad que sí?— acotó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione dejó también ese miembro de lado para atender a Ron nuevamente, mientras lo hacía, Harry se masturbaba y Malfoy también comenzaba a sentir que los pantalones le apretaban al ver a sus alumnos disfrutar de la boca de la muchacha.

Hermione intercalaba, chupaba a Ron, luego a Harry, haciéndolos soltar gemidos de placer.

—Ahh... ya no puedo, Hermione acércate voy a venirme— Harry ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo así que acerco a Hermione para correrse en su boca. Hermione apenas le dio un chupetón y sintió un tibio y viscoso líquido en su boca. Ya estuvo a punto de escupirlo y de pronto Malfoy apareció a su lado. Le tapó la boca y le ordenó que se lo tragara. Ella lo hizo, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su garganta.

—Que poco aguantas Harry— dijo Ron divertido.

—Bien, déjenme inspeccionarla— Malfoy ayudó a Hermione a pararse, ella aún tenía las manos atadas. Con ayuda de Ron la recostó en el escritorio, sacó sus bragas de una pierna y las dejó colgando de la otra.

Ron se subió al escritorio y le abrió las piernas lo más posible para que el profesor pudiese ver aquella húmeda cuevita en todo su esplendor.

—No profe, no me mire, por favor— pidió Hermione, ya sentía que aquello era demasiado.

Malfoy la ignoró y aproximó su rostro en medio de las piernas de su alumna.

—Es la vaginita más preciosa que he visto— dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry aproximó la cámara y filmó aquel lugar, la virgen y rosada cavidad de la cual un transparente líquido chorreaba.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?— preguntó Hermione sintiendo vergüenza porque filmen ese lugar que nunca nadie había visto.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dijeron?— preguntó Malfoy extrañado — soy director de películas porno. También actúo a veces, voy por colegios y universidades buscando lindas chicas como tú. Ron y Harry son mis discípulos, ellos preparan a las chicas antes de que… las desflore— dijo con mucha calma y Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero salir en ninguna película!— gritó intentado desatar sus manos.

Ron impidió que se levantase. La sostuvo de los hombros y Malfoy puso una maquiavélica mirada.

—Verás que te encantará, tal vez te de vergüenza al principio, es así siempre, sino pregúntale a Lavender, ella ahora es una de nuestras estrellas.

— ¡Esa cerda!— gritó muy sorprendida— ¡pues ella será una zorra, pero yo no!

—Ya eres nuestra zorra Hermione — le recordó Harry — hace un momento te gustaba como te tocaba ¿no?

Ella agachó la mirada, tenían razón, realmente lo había disfrutado y el sólo pensar que su apuesto profesor sea quien la penetre por primera vez, le causaba una gran emoción.

—Bien, eso es, sólo disfruta— dijo el profesor desabotonándose la camisa.

Hermione miró impresionada, su profesor tenía músculos muy marcados y un abdomen digno de un dios griego. Tragó saliva con un incontenible deseo de pasar la lengua por aquellos pectorales.

Malfoy disfrutó la mirada de deseo de la chica.

—Ron como tú aguantaste más que Harry puedes hacer los honores— le avisó el profesor.

Harry solo expresó su monosílabo favorito, algo molesto. Ron bajó de la mesa, abrió las piernas de la muchacha y comenzó a al lamerle los muslos.

Malfoy y Harry mantuvieron a la chica tendida. Aprovecharon de tocarle los senos y luego lamieron todo su torso.

Hermione sentía sus suaves y resbalosas lenguas recorrerla. Malfoy y Harry iban de su cuello a su vientre, pasando por sus pechos, torturándola al sólo pasar un segundo sin detenerse en sus pezones. Ron dejaba un rastro de saliva, pasando por los suaves y blancos muslos de la muchacha hasta su entre pierna. Finalmente se concentró en el punto importante. Pasó la lengua desde el ano hasta el clítoris de la chica, luego lo hizo repetidas veces, de forma rápida, pasando la lengua por toda su rajita, metiéndola en su vagina y saboreando su humedad. Hermione sintió un placer extremo que no pudo ocultar. Mucho más cuando su profesor y su tranquilo compañero comenzaron a succionarle los pezones.

—Ahhhggg…. Sigan, … Ron ahí…— gemía extasiada cuando el pelirrojo succionó y mordió ligeramente su clítoris — me siento extraña…— dijo al sentir una extraña sensación que se acumulaba en su entre pierna, sentía que explotaría.

Los tres intensificaron sus lamidas, caricias y succiones, logrando que Hermione se curve y tenga espasmos a tiempo que gritaba y sentía un orgasmo. Ese era su primer orgasmo, una excelente sensación y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Sus amantes pararon, dejándola recuperar el aliento sobre el escritorio.

Malfoy volvió a sentarse.

—Ven Hermione, siéntate— le señaló sus rodillas.

Ella se incorporó apenas siendo ayudada por sus amigos. Se sentó en las faldas de Malfoy, sintiendo su intimidad rozar con un gran bulto. Su cuerpo pedía más así que comenzó a rozar su vagina contra el pantalón de Malfoy.

—Eso está muy bien Hermione ¿en verdad nunca lo hiciste?— le susurró al oído causándole un ligero escalofrío al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel.

El profesor le acarició los muslos mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, Hermione sentía que sus partes íntimas ardían, necesitaban más que solo roces.

Ron y Harry comenzaron a desvestirse, Hermione los vio de reojo. No estaban tan bien formados como Malfoy, pero sin duda eran atractivos. Los dos la miraban con sus miembros rectos y dispuestos.

—Le toca darme placer— Malfoy la bajó de él y la arrodilló frente suyo. Abrió su pantalón y descubrió su enorme masculinidad. Hermione casi se desvanece ¿con eso la desvirgarían? ¡Era inmenso!, pensaba que los miembros de Harry y Ron eran grandes, pero eso ya era demasiado. Con algo de pánico comenzó a lamerlo, lo degustó primero, pasando la lengua desde la base al glande el cual estaba hinchado y rojo. Lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, escuchado algunos roncos gemidos de su profesor. Eso no era justo, Ron y Harry habían gozado demasiado y él apenas lo disfrutaba.

Quería que Malfoy se volviese loco de placer, así que metió en su boca lo más que pudo, más o menos la mitad de aquel miembro. Pensando todas las formas de darle placer chupó la enorme verga.

La excitación de la muchacha comenzó a hacerse más notoria cuando Harry le acercó el video cámara, tomando un acercamiento del rostro sonrojado de la chica.

Antes de terminar, Malfoy le pidió que se detenga.

—Ya es hora Hermione — le informó volviéndola a recostar en el escritorio.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra el clítoris. Hermione movía las caderas, queriendo que él la penetrase de una vez.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo— la tranquilizó el hombre.

Una vez que ella estuvo muy mojada y el glande de Malfoy también, comenzó a meter su pene en aquel apretado lugar, con algo de dificultad metió la punta, se deslizó un poco más adentro y sintió la barrera que le indicaba que Hermione decía la verdad.

—Despídete de tu virginidad, Hermione — dijo mientras empujaba con fuerza y rompía el himen.

Hermione lanzó un grito, aquello dolía más de lo que le habían dicho. Malfoy metió todo su pene con brusquedad, viendo como un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por sus testículos.

—Me duele, salga por favor— pidió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry y Ron sonrieron, observaban todo mientras se tocaban lentamente, Malfoy no se detendría, era seguro.

El profesor comenzó a moverse, sin importarle los ruegos de la chica. Sentía esa cavidad tan apretada y húmeda que sería imposible que la abandonase. Fue hacia atrás lentamente, casi hasta salir por completo y luego empujó con fuerza, sacando otro grito de su víctima.

—Ahhhuuggg… por favor…— decía Hermione mientras sentía como su profesor la embestía.

Malfoy entraba y salía con rapidez, una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos de Hermione. Finalmente salió y Hermione se molestó, justo cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo él tenía que detenerse.

La levantó y la puso de cara contra la pizarra. Frotó su miembro contra el trasero de la chica, mientras ella se humedecía tanto que sus líquidos bajaban por sus piernas. Finalmente Malfoy le levantó una pierna y comenzó a penetrarla parada.

—Ahh.. Si… más profe, más… soy toda suya—gimió.

La peli marrón sentía las embestidas con una deliciosa sensación y su cuerpo chocar contra la pared. De una forma brusca Malfoy la tumbó en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado y le indicó que ella sea quien controle la situación.

Ron y Harry corrieron a levantarla y la ayudaron a sentarse sobre su profesor. Malfoy agarró su miembro mientras la chica se deslizaba en él. Ella intentó hacerlo con calma, pero sus compañeros la empujaron, logrando que sea penetrada por completo.

Sentada en el miembro de su profesor con las manos atadas a la espalda, sentía que no había mejor sensación en el mundo.

— ¿Qué dices Hermione, eres nuestra?— preguntó Ron con un tono dulce que no parecía adecuado para la situación.

—Si… si… soy su zorra— gesticuló apenas. Malfoy movía la cadera y ella sentía que no tardaría en correrse nuevamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que eres— su profesor la abrazó e hizo que se eche sobre su pecho mientras su miembro continuaba moviéndose en su interior.

Ella respiraba agitadamente sintiendo los deliciosos movimientos; no se dio cuenta, pero de pronto Harry estuvo detrás de ella, pasándole un líquido frío y resbaloso en su ano.

— ¿Qué haces Harry?— preguntó extrañada, aunque esa caricia en su pequeño orificio no le resulta desagradable.

—Sólo relájate— le avisó pasándole lubricante e introduciendo la punta de su dedo en la cavidad. Cuando estuvo totalmente lubricada y el pene de Harry también, él procedió a penetrarla por detrás.

Hermione se impresionó al sentirlo entrar, ahora la penetraban por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. Malfoy se movía con frenesí y Harry lo hacía con delicadeza, mientras el cuerpo de la chica se adaptaba a tener en su interior ambos pedazos de carne.

Ron era quien filmaba ahora, disfrutaba viendo, aunque también quería participar. Los gemidos de Hermione eran demasiado excitantes, gritaba llena de placer pidiendo más.

Ron dejó la cámara filmando un plano general y se ocupó de llenar el único orificio vacío del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras le chupaba la verga a Ron y los otros dos la penetraban. Sentía que ya no aguantaría, sus genitales ardían. Ron retiró su miembro para que los tres la escuchen gritar mientras su segundo orgasmo se hacía presente.

Malfoy no tardó tampoco, y Hermione sintió el tibio líquido en su vientre. Estaba agotada, pero ni Harry ni Ron había acabado todavía.

Harry la penetró más rápido y fuerte mientras Malfoy hacía lo propio, cada uno lo hacía a su ritmo, solo queriendo satisfacer sus necesidades en los orificios de la peli marrón. Hermione se sentía como un objeto de placer y esa sensación le encantaba, hacía que se excitase a pesar de encontrase cansada.

Tomando un segundo aire volvió a chupar el pene de Ron. Harry le daba nalgadas dejando el trasero de la joven muy rojo. Finalmente no aguantó más y volvió a correrse. Hermione sintió el líquido en su parte trasera, al poco rato Ron se corrió en su boca y Malfoy en su vagina.

Los cuatro se separaron extenuados. Hermione permaneció tumbada en el piso mientras el blanco líquido se escurría por sus piernas.

—Eres genial Hermione — dijo Ron mientras la besaba con pasión.

—No creas que esto acaba Hermione — le informó Malfoy.

Ella no podía creerlo ¿Qué no se cansaban?

Su profesor abrió su maletín y sacó un enorme consolador.

—Ahora muéstranos lo que puedes hacer sola.

—La desataron y pusieron el objeto en sus manos. Hermione no se creía capaz, ya estaba exhausta.

Malfoy prendió el vibrador y la obligó a pasárselo por su intimidad, logrando que ella volviese a excitase.

Luego la dejó sola y tomó la cámara, filmando como Hermione pasaba el objeto vibrador por su entre pierna, gimiendo y disfrutando; luego se lo metió. La vibración del aparato junto a la sensación de tener aquel miembro artificial en su vagina casi hace que se desplomase. Lo metió y lo sacó con frenesí. Aquello era maravilloso, más por las miradas atentas y lujuriosas de los otros tres.

Volvió a sentir la oleada de placer más intensa y cayó rendida al suelo. Malfoy la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le decía:

—Estuviste genial Hermione, vas a ser una verdadera estrella.

Después todo se volvió negro para ella. Despertó una hora más tarde, se encontraba en el salón con su uniforme bien acomodado. Malfoy, Ron y Harry miraban el video y se dieron cuenta de que la chica había despertado.

—Hola Hermione ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó Malfoy con una dulce sonrisa.

Los tres varones ya estaban vestidos.

—Ya es tarde, vamos a casa— dijo Ron bostezando, se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la boca y salió. Harry hizo lo mismo, le depositó un suave beso.

—Nos vemos mañana, debemos seguir trabajando— habló desde la puerta.

Ella se encontraba sola con su profesor.

—Ten, esta es tu paga Hermione — le extendió unos billetes— si el video gusta, y estoy seguro de que lo hará, te harás famosa. Mañana filmaremos otro— le dijo acariciándola dulcemente y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sólo asintió mientras Malfoy salía.

"Seré una estrella" pensó satisfecha mientras guardaba sus cosas.


End file.
